bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Flamen Puteulanus
Flamen Puteulanus is a Daemon of great power, whose ability to manipulate the elements makes him a very valuable addition to Dorothy's group; Flamen is known for his arrogance and sadistic behaviour, he also seems to have some form of animosity towards the more prominent Daemon's under his mistress' command - reckoning that he should be the only subordinate she'd need. Appearance Flamen stands at 6'4 feet, and he weighs approximately 93kg. While rather muscular and athletic, Flamen's lithe frame seems to disguise this to a degree and thus opponents have a habit of physically understimating him, Flamen's hair style is a spiky one which when combined when his hair color serves to create the illusion of sharp icicles. Another odd trait would be the fact that Flamen has a large burn-scar which covers the majority of the left side of his face. Flamen is easily recognizable by his gaunt and sharp and indeed almost jagged features; his eyes have such an intense look to them that it feels as though he's stabbing a hole in his adversaries, almost as if one could begin to bleed by simply meeting his gaze; despite these features though he could be concidered chillingly handsome - like a sculpture carved entirely from ice and molded into the likeness of a young man. Flamen's attire consists of an odd garment that strongly resembles a snowflake in its intricate design, and when Flamen moves trough the air at great speeds it does seem to give the silhouette of one, though that is likely intended. Flamen's lower-body clothing is not quite as spectacular though, consisting instead of a pair of white pants and grayish boots. Personality Flamen is calculative, sarcastic and sadistic; and in stark contrast to Rutilus has no compassion for any other living creature, as he deems himself, or well, Diabolus in general to be the superiour caste and he frequently berates "lesser creatures" in battle and will go to great lengths to ensure their suffering and anguish. He's seemingly obsessed about the racial standing of his opponents and will commonly mock those who are of what he conciders to be an "impure" heritage, such as half-Diabolus, half-demons and such. Flamen is as cold and ruthless as the winter itself, devoid of mercy and sympathy he sees most as merely tools to be discarded: Never has there been even a trace of warmth in Flamen's eyes, and as one would suspect, there'll never be either. His voice is liquid ice, creeping up your spine while he speaks, clouding your mind and turning the warmest of emotions cold. Flamen also portrays a great deal of arrogance in that he boasts about his power at every oppurtunity he gets, and takes great pride in showing off his capabilities, this may also suggest a form of vanity as well - as it is not uncommon for him to "show off" by demonstrating his powers on defenseless targets such as civilians and random souls that happen to be in the immediate vicinity; similarily, if someone makes disrespectful comments about his abilities and otherwise downplays his superiourity he is known to get quite furious. In battle Flamen displays much of his sadism and he enjoys tormenting his subjects in any way imaginable, mentally or physically so, finding great pleasure in their agony and anguish although Flamen himself is no masochist and usually reacts in a shocked manner whenever he's harmed; believing that opponents who are less than he is should just keel over and calmly let him finish them off. He's also completely devoid of mercy as he was indeed so ruthless that he was willing to murder a child. History Flamen first emerged in the Realm of Elysium; where he enjoyed a standing of great prestige and influence, particularily due to his immense magical abilties and power. Flamen's clan was one of the highest standing ones and he possessed all the qualities and perks that were valued by the ruler of Elysium, none other than Arthfael "Lucifer" Mendax himself. During this time, Flamen never attempted to further himself in the world of the living. Instead, he worked on creating an object of great power, this object was a mirror - made entirely of unbreakable ice and enchanted trough many rituals to grant beauty and inner confidence to the onlooker, but only for three days. The mirror became central in Flamen's plans and once it was completed, he allowed himself to be summoned by a young woman who, known to Flamen himself, had grave issues with her appearance; when he was summoned he brought the mirror with him and, with feigned reluctance gave the mirror to the highly curious woman in exchange for her sending him back to Hell. Just as Flamen had predicted the woman soon found out about the mirrors supernatural properties and gleefully used it to turn herself beautiful and confident; this lasted for three days, at which point she repeated the process. This continued for a single year, but for every time she gazed upon the mirror and saw herself, beautiful and radiant she began to expect the same of others - when she didn't find this she began to view the world as ugly and vulgar, her previously shy but gentle ways all but vanished without a trace, and her mind grew cold and her compassion froze - soon came the day when someone else asked how she became so beautiful, the one who asked the question was a young man; and she was so thrilled at the prospect of having a lover who was as handsome as she was beautiful; and so she showed him the mirror. The effects were as she had hoped, he became as handsome as she was beautiful and they lived happily together, for a time. Until they began to fight over the mirror and who should use it the most and who should be the most entitled to it, driven by egoism and boundless vanity the man and the woman fought; the man almost managed to kill the woman but in her panic she knocked him unconcious with the prying pan and took the mirror for herself - and while her man was still alive she summoned Flamen once more and demanded that he killed him - Flamen of course, obliged and drew the soul from the man directly from his lips with a kiss. The man who was willing to kill his own lover over an object proved to be a great deal of nourishment to Flamen, and his power rose exponentially just as he had hoped it would. Once she realized what she had just done, she broke down in tears and was unable to keep the Daemon she had summoned in check, and thus Flamen harvested her soul as well, in the same manner that he had harvested the soul of her lover. Her vanity and egoism however extended much deeper than his, and her soul gave him tremendous power. Flamen then took the mirror with him back to Hell and with his newfound powers increased the potency of its enchantment to allow him to converse telepathically with anyone who gazed into the mirror and he added another enchantment which made the mirror feed on the negative emotions that its onlookers had, and use that negative aura to further its own twisted purpose. It was during this time that Flamen first became aquinted with his future mistress and mentor, Dorothy Furlan da Liberi; and trough her he became privy to her plan to escape Hell by assistance of Aurora Vespera - seeing a perfect oppurtunity to garner more power; Flamen devoted himself to Dorothy and trough a streak of generousity on her side was allowed to become her apprentice within Sortiarius a form of magic that she was concidered to be prodigously skilled in. With her help, Flamen, along with his later to be Rival and lover, Rutilus escaped the confines of Hell and went to the world of the living. Where Flamen proceeded to give the mirror to an auction ---the auction became a heap of ridicolously overprized bids by direct extension and the one who finally bought the mirror was quickly knocked down and mugged for the precious artifact shortly after leaving the auction; chaos ensued then and there as all who had seen the mirror fought over it, killing each others with sticks and fists and making the district overflow with the blood of the ensuing massacre - the few surrivors were quickly claimed by Flamen's kiss of death and once again his power surged. Situations like these have occured and reoccured many times trough the history of man, although for some reason no one has ever put the blame on the mirror who always seemed to be caught in the middle of these horrible events; that is indeed the foolishness of mankind ---at the current point of time, the mirror is still changing hands at a rapid rate, eliciting murder, greed and envy wherever it goes, and where it goes. Flamen always followes close behind to reap the benefits of his centuries-long work. Powers & Abilities Cold wind batter at your body as the man before you slowly decends towards the ground. A wave of chilly air bites at your face, as the ground beneath him is coated in a thin layer of rime. Thunder gleaming in his eyes, and the wind playing with his short ice-blue hair. His feet never truly touching the ground; always hovering just a few inches above it, thunderclaps resound in the background. Great Spiritual Power'':'' Because of his great age and power, Flamen possesses a great amount of Spiritual Energy - the sheer amount of Spiritual Energy Flamen commands are known to exceed that of his partners, Rutilus', this is largely due to Flamen's scheme to increase his own power trough an enchanted mirror, something which proved to be very fruitful and much more efficient than anything he could've accomplished by the means of Faustian Bargains: When exerting his Spiritual Power on a noteworthy scale, Flamen will continously radiate a wave of cold and frost, misty vapor seething about his form as the ambient temperature decreases several degrees and the ground is covered by rime where he moves. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While hardly his favored way of fighting, Flamen has proven himself very skilled with any blade-like weapon that he wields, this, in tune with his naturally enhanced strength has made him a formidable opponent in close-combat field as well. *''Algor Vesica'' '(凍刃, ''Latin for "Cold Blade", Japanese for "Freezing Edge") In the blink of an eye. Flamen is able to summon up a 2'2 foot long blade composed entirely of ice which is capable of cutting trough more or less anything but the most durable opponents or defenses; this blade of ice serves as his primary weapon of choice for any close-combat situation; he is also capable of increasing its sharpness, density and length as appropriate to the situation at hand. Once connecting with an opponents flesh, this frigid blade proceeds to freeze the flesh at the area hit and the air around it, which easily results in serious frostbites for the wounded party. '''Enhanced Strength: Flamen's strength is a good notch above that of a human; and his physical attacks are delivered with enough force to send his opponent some feet back with each swing, though his strength is still nothing compared to that of Rutilus, or their mistress, Dorothy Furlan da Liberi for that matter. Enhanced Speed: Flamen is surprisingly fast. Being noted as more or less just as quick as Dorothy herself. He's able to keep up with Shunpo Experts and below pretty easily, and since this is his natural speed. He doesn't easily tire and could like his Mistress quite possibly keep up with other Shunpo masters as well High Durability'': ''By always coating his skin in a layer of translucent ice, Flamen has managed to attain high amounts of Durability to physical attacks being able to withstand blows from powerful opponents with only minor cuts and bruises, though it isn't quite as strong as that of his Mistress. *'Glacialis Artus' (澹替, Latin for "Frozen Limb", Japanese for "Pale Replacement") Is an advanced and unique technique employed by Flamen, it lets him instantly replace any lost limb in combat; the limb is however made of ice at first before it gradually shapes into the form of the desired limb, it is completely pale at first before it gradually gains a natural color similiar to the concept of de-freezing, while it is in a frozen state, Flamen is unable to make any extensive use of the limb, being forced to wait for it to recover fully, the movements are otherwise rather sloppy and clumsy and could hardly serve to help him in combat: the Technique is by his own claim superiour to most regeneration techniques as he is fit to completely regenerate any organs, even including the vital ones as well as any limbs, provided that his head is not horrendously damaged, and even if his head is damaged to a great extent he can still perform this technique - and thus Flamen can recover from more or less any mortal injuries with a few exceptions: This technique while slow-working is thus ultimately superiour to any known means of accelerated regeneration - it doesn't require any energy at all either. Keen Intellect; '''Flamen is a rather inteligent Diabolus and he has frequently shown that he can be both perceptive and sly he is capable of seeing trough most strategies and provide good insight on certain tactics, as well as usually successfuly gauge an opponents strengths and weaknesses, usually successfully. '''Spatium Mótus Expert: '''Flamen seems to be pretty decent in this field, having stated himself that his ability is equal in efficience to that of his partner, Rutilus - something which he seems to dislike heavily for some reason. '''Cryokinesis: Flamen has the ability to remotely manipulate ice, rime and other types of frost-related effects, including reducing the kinetic energy of atoms to create ice and frost separately: Flamen can do this so easily that he doesn't even need to expend Spiritual Energy to do so and this gives him a vast advantage when he'd otherwise be incapable of using his Spiritual Techniques. Mutator Formarum Master: Flamen is able to effortlessly change his appearance to whatever he'd desire it to be; and his spellwork has allowed him to completely mask his presence even to high-level opponents, Flamen states however that his abilities aren't as good as those of his mistress or He's stated however, that his abilities aren't as good as that of his mistress, or regrettably Rutilus. Stats Sortiarius Sortiarius Master: Flamen is a very capable practioner of Sortiarius, being fit to cast a mutltiude of different spells depending on the situation; and while Sortiarius often takes a great deal of time to cast Flamen is fit to bypass that by revealing the true purpose of the tatoos he has; who are in fact magical sigils of great power that allows him to cast spells of grandeur power. Being taught by Dorothy, Flamen is concidered to be an incredibly talented and powerful user of Sortiarius ---easily above most other practioners and indeed, in his group, his skill in it is second only to Dorothy herself. *'Brisingamen '(Norse for "Flaming Ornament"): Arguably Flamen's most powerful and most complicated spell; Brisingamen is constructed in such a way as to loop eternally around its own duration so as to make itself permanent but with very little drain on Flamen's energy reserves: the spell itself protects Flamen's mind from any influence and protects him from losing control over spells he casts trough thought by delaying the effects of Sortiarius long enough for him to be capable of rephrasing himself mentally should he need to do so. The most useful aspect of it is the fact that it provides an almost impenetrable defense where mind-related techniques and effects are related, something which also extends to illusions of all forms as well - its power is so great that it can even be used by Flamen in order to discern lies and deceptions. The spell itself is cast directly onto a piece of equipment or an item commonly worn by Flamen - the enchanted object is what works as the foci for the spell in question and it will continue to work until the host is incapable of providing the energy needed - only to reactivate itself when that energy becomes available once more. *'Glacialis Basium, Niveus Nex' (Latin for "Frozen Kiss, White Death"): Flamen attempts to grab onto an opponent before then to kiss them passionately, if this succeeds a snowflake-like mark immediately appears on the subjects forehead; serving as sort of a charming spell, and giving Flamen complete control over their actions, emotions and everything regarded therein and after approximately two hours the mark dissipates from the opponent and at that point their bodily heat fades rapidly before they freeze to death in a span of roughly an hour, the effects can be reversed but it takes a large deal of power and magical knowledge to do so: the ones whom are frozen to death will become perfect crystaline statues, who Flamen usually keeps and adds to a personal collection, especially if they were handsome or beautiful while alive. : On an additional note - any being killed by this effect has his or her soul immedeatly transfered to Flamen. Abyssus Evocare Abyssus Evocare (降魔術(アビッススエヴォクアレ); Latin for "Evoke Hell", Japanese for "Demon Invocation"): Flamen's skill in this school of magic, which is renowned for focusing almost entirely on destructive spells, is concidered to be rather exemplary - although he pales in comparison to the skill and power that his mentor and mistress demonstrates; Flamen seems to generally favor casting spells related to freezing cold and chilling winds. *'Fimbulvetr' (Norse for "The Great Winter"): By far Flamen's most powerful offensive spell is Fimbulvetr - its a spell that while requiring Flamen to prepare it beforehand with the nessecary foci or more commonly; by transfixing it to his body, in essence creates a local ice age in the area it is cast in - as the skies darken and become ominous and giant ice-clusters fall from the sky and giant glaciers shoot up from the earth to wreak havoc on the sorrounding environment; the very air is frozen into a myriad of tiny ice daggers that mutiliate everything not properly protected with every gust of wind that follows thereafter, enormous blizzards plague the battlefield and freeze anything that is caught in their path - powerful winds batter at the bodies of the enemies, accentuated by millions of tiny icicles hidden in the violent gusts of air ---and thus makes every gust of wind end in bloodbaths and large-scale carnage - the spell has proven itself powerful enough to completely obliderate an army of Demons and even after the spell has subsided the environment is never the same again and the climate is permanently decreased as a result. Circulum Vocare Circulum Vocare (悪魔召喚獣 (サークルのコール); Latin for "Calling Circle", Japanese for "Devil Summoner"): a school of magic that deals solely with summoning creatures from beyond the planes to aid the caster in his goal - Flamen's mastery of this is concidered to be almost equal to Dorothy's skill within the field of Abyssus Evocare; and he's capable of calling upon powerful extraterrestrial forces in battle; all of them named after and possessing traits similiar to mythical creatures from norse mythology - This school of magic is known to take a very long time to cast but the results are certainly rewarding. As a result of the casting time and preparation however, Flamen rarely makes use of these summons unless he views his opponent capable of defeating him otherwise. Fenrir Fenrir (Norse for "Fen-Dweller"): Is the first of Flamen's five summons - Fenrir is in norse mythology the son of Loki which takes the form of a monstrous wolf; Flamen's version of Fenrir also takes the form of a gigantic wolf; which stands roughly 8'8 feet in height; his fur is blue and white and cold, but remarkably smooth to the touch - he is also big enough for Flamen to effectively use him for transportation in combat; everywhere that Fenrir treads a trail of frost and rime follows. Role: Fenrir, while being one of the weakest of the summons in terms of defensive power and indeed, attack power as well - retains the quickest movement of any of the summons as well as the shortest summoning time overall which allows Flamen to summon him to his aid in a heartbeat should the need arise; also, while not the greatest in terms of attack, Fenrir is still a formidable foe due to his great strength and powerful jaws. Special Abilities and Skills: Fenrir has displayed several special abilities *'High Spiritual Power': Fenrir possesses a remarkable amount of Spiritual Energy which is roughly equal to that of a Shinigami-lieutenant; a feat which in and of itself is very impressive - these resserves are rarely made any extensive use of though, as Fenrir has only a single ability which expends his energy resserves. *'Freezing Howl': Fenrir can focus his Spiritual Energy onto his maw before he releases a magnificent roar which culminates in a massive wave of ice and frost that is released in a cone infront of himself; in a manner very similiar to the technique known as Hakuren - unlike Hakuren though, this ability can be maintained which allows Fenrir to sweep the blast accross the entire battlefield for greater effect. *'Enhanced Strength': Because of his great stature and Spiritual Power - it comes as no surprise that Fenrir possesses outstanding physical strength, with a single bite he's capable of breaking most forms of defenses and with a lash of his giant paws he can send most foes scuttling trough the air over large distances and with great force. *'Great Speed': Fenrir is the fastest among all of Flamen's summons and he is, despite his great size capable of vanishing from sight completely and utterly and is thus fit to easily assassinate most opponents whom come his way - his speed being neutral; Fenrir doesn't tire while exerting it which gives him an edge against those of equal or even slightly greater speed. *'Expert Combatant': Fenrir is an excellent combatant that uses his greater stature, weight and strength to his absolute advantage and who possess a certain perception towards the strength and weaknesses of abilities ---he's also known to learn from whatever he sees as well as from his mistakes which makes him a dangerous opponent to those who understimate him. *'Cunning': As previously mentioned, Fenrir possesses remarkable cunning and possesses a certain form of intelligence which allows him to deduce situations on his own, detect lies and ambushes and even act on his own in order to save either himself or Flamen or his allies. Hræsvelgr Hræsvelgr (Norse for "Corpse Swallower"): Is the second of Flamen's five summons - in norse mythology Hræsvelgr is a giant which takes the form of a great eagle, which allegedly created all the winds of the world when he beated his wings in flight: Flamen's summoning has similiar qualities, namely the fact that it is a gigantic bird of prey with white and blue feathers that releases a constant trail of ice and snow as the beast beat its massive wings in flight. Role: Hræsvelgr is one of the biggest of Flamen's summonings and because of the fact that he can fly he's excellent as a means of transportation - he also possesses several techniques of his own whom are designed to provide support to Flamen and his allies in battle and out of all of Flamen's summons he has the greatest control over ice. Abilities: Hræsvelgr possesses a plethora of different abilities and skills *'Frost Elemental': Hræsvelgr is a creature bound to the element of ice and he is thus capable of making use of the element in question with startling efficiency; with a single beat with his huge wings - Hræsvelgr can release violent snowstorms that can freeze most enemies all the way to their core; and with a simple thought he can release a torrent of frost and ice onto his opponents and freeze large battalions of adversaries solid in a matter of moments. Hræsvelgr also has the extremely dangerous ability to breathe a cone of cold to terrorize Flamen's enemies, the intensity of which can inflict third degree frostbites with startling ease. *'Great Spiritual Power': Hræsvelgr possesses startling amounts of Spiritual Power that is known to rival even Flamen's own resserves, it uses these resserves primarily to supplement its own supernatural abilities and it is noted as being capable of controling it quite nicely despite it being only semi-sentient. *'Massive Wings': By beating its wings in an opponents direction; Hræsvelgr can release blasts of pure force in order to deal great amounts of collaterral damage to anyone caught in the crossfire; it commonly uses these bursts of air to deflect projectiles and the likes - although it sometimes flies high up into the air as it accumulates momentum in order to release tremendously powerful sonic booms capable of flinging opponents kilometers away with a single burst. Ymir Nidhöggr Jörmungandr Trivia Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Main Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Diabolus Category:LGBT Characters